In Her Absence
by SylvaDragon
Summary: With Minerva gone for the summer, Albus is left to his own devices. How will he amuse himself ? A fluffy oneshot. ADMM.


In Her Absence

_Set at the end of the summer holidays, approximately ten years after Minerva first starts teaching at Hogwarts. Does not comply with Pottermore._

_I imagine this story as being in happier times, when Albus had less worries about Voldemort and things._

The firm knock at his door roused Albus from his contemplations. He knew at once who it was. His eyes brightened in delight, as sherbert lemons tumbled from his fingers, to land unheeded on the floor. "Come in !" He called eagerly.

Minerva had been gone all summer. Two whole months without seeing her. He had been stunned into near silence when she had announced her intention to spend the entire summer away from Hogwarts. If only they had been more than just best friends, he would have pleaded with her not to go. Instead he had faked a smile and wished her a pleasant summer.

Since accepting the post as Transfiguration Professor, over ten years ago, Minerva had never been gone for more than a few days, and Albus had come to rely on her. He had missed her the entire time, as the days crept by painfully slowly.

The door swung open and a tall dark haired witch, clad in emerald green robes, stepped into the room. "I'm back. Did you have a goo ..." Minerva's voice trailed off in shocked horror, as she took in the sight before her.

Albus' normally tidy office now resembled a rubbish tip. Of course the tidyness was normally mostly Minerva's work, but even so the mess was excessive. Candy wrappers in a multitude of rainbow hues covered every surface, and in the midst of it all Albus was sprawled in a huge chintz armchair. His vivid red robe was bulging at the seams, as though it might burst open at any moment. While his long snow white beard made a valiant, but futile, attempt to conceal his enormous belly.

Minerva stared at Albus in disbelief. Two months ago he had been his normal skinny self, despite his addiction to sherbert lemons. Now he resembled a giant fluffy red ball, or a particularly fat Santa Claus. Minerva closed her eyes for a moment, as though hoping that they might be playing tricks on her, but when she dared to open them again, Albus was still beaming brightly at her over his excessively large stomach.

Albus !" Minerva spluttered, "Albus have you spent the entire summer sitting here eating candy all day ?"

"I missed you." Albus answered simply.

Emerald eyes flashed briefly in his direction, as though unsure how to take his words. A moment's silence, then an exasperated, disapproving, "Hmph !"

Her views made clear, Minerva set about returning his office to it's normal well organised state. Her nose wrinkling disdainfully, as she discovered a pile of half eaten candy buried beneath a heap of gold, and silver sweet wrappers. Albus watched happily as she fussed around him. He beamed contentedly, as she interspersed her labours with various ascerbic comments about his behaviour. The giant chocolate bar he had been about to devour lay forgotten on his desk. Minerva had returned, and everything was right with his world again. He had no more need to seek solace in candy.

Fingers folded across his extremely large stomach, Albus leant back in his soft armchair, his bright blue eyes twinkling, as he watched Minerva work. His gaze never left her, as she flitted around his study, creating order out of chaos. He noticed every irate twitch of her nostrils. He treasured the disapproving flush of her cheeks, and longed to carress her hair, as it slipped unheeded from it's confining bun.

As Minerva reached down to flick crumbs from his chair, pursing her lips in disgust at the melted chocolate sticking to the covers, he smiled blissfully. "I'm glad you're back Minnie." He said softly.

Minerva's face softened, as she noticed Albus' bright blue eyes beaming up at her, full of joy, and a hint of something more than friendship. "So am I Albus." She answered. Then bent forward and kissed him softly on his cheek, her lips brushing tantalisingly against his skin, in a way that made him reach out and draw her towards him.

_Author's Notes_

_Written in a moment of inspiration, and in an attempt to get back to writing more often. Please click that little button down there and review, you know you want to. ;) I imagine Minerva put Albus on a very strict diet after this. _


End file.
